


año nuevo

by minigami



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: La sala frigorífica está a oscuras.





	año nuevo

**Author's Note:**

> He encontrado esto por casualidad en mi Drive y no me ha disgustado, así que aquí está.

La sala frigorífica está a oscuras.  
  
El conserje tarda un par de intentos en conseguir meter la llave en la cerradura. Apesta a vodka y a sudor de días, y el cuello de su uniforme gris está ennegrecido de suciedad. Es un hombre alto y reseco al que no paran de temblarle las manos enormes.  
Durante la guerra fue sargento. Aún le queda metralla en el hombro derecho, y en los días húmedos y fríos de invierno las cicatrices le duelen. Últimamente, sus articulaciones se unen también a la fiesta, y aunque la bebida ahoga un poco el dolor, los paseos entre las sombras del hospital lo único que consiguen es que resurja con más fuerza. En ese momento, lo que más desea es volver a su garita, con su brasero y su radio y su escasa cena de Fin de Año, a celebrar el que viene y el que se va en soledad.  
  
No es como pensaba que viviría sus últimos años cuando era joven, pero sigue siendo mejor que lo que recuerda de su infancia y su juventud. La única constante es el alcohol.  
  
Con un gruñido, el conserje coloca su hombro bueno en la puerta y empuja hasta que la gruesa tabla de madera cede y gira sobre las bisagras, que chirrían. El sonido rebota contra el techo algo abovedado de la sala, que solía ser el sótano de una casa pudiente, y se pierde en la oscuridad. A ciegas, palpa con una mano a lo largo de la pared hasta que encuentra el interruptor de la luz, y luego sale de nuevo al pasillo, despidiéndose con un ademán apresurado del ordenanza. Éste lo devuelve con una mirada ausente, la mirada fija en el cadáver que lleva en la camilla.  
La chica es hermosa. Parece solo dormida, pálida y plácida sobre el algodón sucio del colchón. Alguien la encontró congelada en la calle, malvestida con un traje de fiesta y unos finísimos zapatos de tacón. Por ley, ha de permanecer un tiempo en la morgue, a la espera de que alguien reclame el cuerpo, pero lo más común es que en un par de días se les vuelva a acabar el sitio y tengan que retirar el cadáver.  
El pelo de la muerta, pelirrojo y empapado de nieve derretida, parece casi negro bajo la luz débil de la única bombilla desnuda que ilumina la sala. El ordenanza utiliza la llave que la ha dado el conserje para abrir la cámara que lleva el número veintiocho, y luego coloca con cuidado el cadáver dentro.  
  
Después cierra el nicho con llave, apaga la luz y tras cerrar también la puerta de entrada a la cámara — sin llave, esta vez; el conserje no le ha dicho nada, así que la deja como está — y emprende el largo camino de vuelta precedido por el traquetear de las ruedas de la camilla sobre las baldosas mal encajadas del suelo.  
  
En la ciudad, las campanadas de las iglesias ortodoxas comienzan a tañer, y en su garita, el conserje apura un último vaso de vodka antes de apagar la radio y envolverse algo más en su manta. Sentado en su vieja silla, se le cierran los ojos. Su último pensamiento, antes de quedarse dormido, es que se le ha olvidado cerrar la puerta de la cámara frigorífica.  
Cuando se le cae la cabeza contra el pecho empiezan los fuegos artificiales.  
  
  
A un par de pisos de profundidad, en la sala frigorífica, alguien comienza a golpear la puerta de uno de los nichos desde dentro.  


 

* * *

  
  
James está sentado en el borde de la azotea de uno de los edificios que rodean el hospital. Nubes negras de tormenta cubren el cielo nocturno, se tragan la luz de las estrellas y reflejan la de la ciudad. En el este, aún brillan los restos de fuegos artificiales.  
  
Está empezando a nevar, pero no se molesta en cubrirse la cabeza. Los copos de nieve se le quedan en el pelo y en la piel pero no se derriten; cuando Natasha le encuentra, James tiene pequeñas montañas de nieve en los hombros. Ella se ríe, le quita los copos de encima con una sonrisa y se sienta a su lado. La luz de las farolas es suficiente para James, que puede ver sus mejillas sonrosadas sobre el grueso cuello de su abrigo.  
  
—¿Por qué gas? – le pregunta, y apoya la cabeza en su hombro izquierdo. Enlazando su brazo con el de James, se quita el guante de la mano derecha y la coloca palma arriba al lado de la suya. El polímero que cubre las yemas de sus dedos se ha rasgado y deja ver la estructura metálica de debajo.  
—Más elegante. Y menos sospechoso.  
—¿Elegante? – se está riendo de él o, al menos, practicando cómo expresar la emoción.  
  
Con ella, nunca se sabe. Pero es fácil olvidarlo.  
  
—Puedo ser elegante – contesta James, la empuja ligeramente con el hombro. Natasha bufa. Juguetea con los restos de plástico.  
—Te _programaron_ para ello, querrás decir – murmura, una sonrisa sarcástica. Se vuelve a colocar el guante y se levanta. James no sabe qué decir, así que la imita.  
—¿A casa? – le pregunta, con una voz gentil que le sorprende. Natasha desvía el rostro cuando él intenta mirarle a la cara, y cuando él la agarra de la barbilla, le coge la mano y se la coloca en el lugar en el que estaría su corazón, si tuviera.  
—Vámonos de aquí – dice, desafío y súplica y esperanza hechas de voz sintética. James se queda petrificado.  
—Natalia-  
—No somos cosas – gruñe ella, y le suelta la mano, furiosa. Le da la espalda, y en el movimiento una pequeña avalancha de nieve se le desparrama por el pelo. Ella no se da cuenta –. Tú el que menos. Tú antes eras-  
—Soy lo que soy – la interrumpe James. Suena frío, y no sabe por qué. No consigue actuar con lógica, ni pensar. Está confuso –. Y tú eres lo que eres, Natalia.  
  
Ella se vuelve, le mira por encima del hombro.  
  
—No soy todo lo que podría ser.


End file.
